FinalFantasy1x:Inuyasha
by Blackfiend
Summary: What happens when the light warriors of FF1 meet the Inuyasha a co.? R&R.


**CHAPTER ONE**

**Special thanks toNuclear Powerfor giving me the FF1 Character ideas. Also, take note I will be using the English names for the attacks meaning I won't be calling the Wind Scar, Kaze-no-Kizu (I believe that's how it's spelled). Anyhow, enjoy.**

* * *

Once again the group was hunting for Naraku. Once again he had escaped Inuyasha's 

clutches just before he was defeated. Inuyasha could still hear the taunting words

Naraku had said before he vanished._"When will you learn you will never defeat me _

_Inuyasha. Your power grows too __slowly to ever defeat me. If you ever do become _

_that powerful I always have the __power of the Shikon Jewel. Abandon your quest _

_while you still have the chance. I __give you this last chance." _

"Damn it. I won't ever stop until your dead Naraku." Inuyasha growled. Then he

sensed a demonic aura approaching, and from the looks of it, the rest of the group had

as well. Within moments several demons smashed their way out of a nearby forest and

attacked the group. There was a bear demon, three snake demons and eight crow

demons. "Feh. More demons who were scared into hiding bye Naraku." Inuyasha

snickered. Then another crash sounded behind them and two Cyclops demons follows by an enormous

hair demon attacked. Miroku stepped in front of the oncoming attack. "WIND

TUNNEL!" The air void sucked in the three demons while Inuyasha dove at the demons

in front. "Iron reaver-Soul stealer!" Inuyasha's claws cut through the demons with ease.

One snake demon survived but it ran off in fear.

"Excellent work Inuyasha." Miroku commented several hours later after Inuyasha had

fended off yet another attack. "Inuyasha it's getting dark and Kagome looks really

tired." Shippo yelled from Kirara's back. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance.

"Damn you mortals are so weak." Sango moved forward. "It _is_ getting dark Inuyasha.

We really should set up camp." Inuyasha looked at her for a moment then turned to

Kagome. Kagome did look tired. Her legs were wobbling and it appeared that it was a

strain to just keep her eyes open. "Whatever!" Inuyasha muttered and stalked away.

During the night Inuyasha was, as usual, keeping away from the others. Kagome

approached him. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she moved

closer. "You should be asleep. Really." Inuyasha grumbled. "I know but-" Kagome

didn't finish her sentence. Both of them had heard a crash from the forest nearby.

"FIGHTER YOU IDIOT! Knocking trees down on top of the camp is NOT a good

idea! Especially MY tent." "What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled as he and Kagome

moved closer. Another voice started to speak. "Thief said it was a good idea. He also

mentioned something about stealing your spell books but I was too busy choosing which

sword I should use." "Hey! Who's there?" Inuyasha yelled into the woods.

Four figures walked out. One was in a heavy suit of armor with four swords on chains

hanging at his side and red hair. Another was in a blue robe with an evil look in his eye

and a knife in hand. His face was completely cloaked in the shadow of his hat. A third

member was wearing a light leather jacket with a short sword at his side a heavy bag of

gold. The last member wore a red hat with a saber in hand and a red coat, not unlike the

British of Kagome's history. "Who are you?" Sango asked. "The cloaked one began to

say something but the warrior broke in. "I'm fighter, this is blackmage, this is red mage

and this Thief (indicating each member in turn)and we are heroes! We're gonna save the

world!" The one called Red mage moved up and took out a set of many sided dice. He

rolled a few before saying: "My dice do not lie! You are not enemies!" "Uh..." Kagome

began. "Perhaps we should tell each other a bit about each other first and what our

current goals are before we make any long term discisions and while we talk I can make

off with your valuables- I mean...uh...ummm...is there any chance you could forget what

I just said?" Inuyasha stood there, baffled. Miroku stepped in. "I think that would be an

excellent idea he said."

**Well? How was it? Tell me what you think about this fanfic, k? Remember I'll **

**need 10 reviews before the next chapter.**


End file.
